<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drained by squeallyeel22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056036">Drained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22'>squeallyeel22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend have been going through a lot together recently...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hongbin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were exhausted. Wiped out from the events that had happened last week. Your boyfriend had gotten drunk and had made some not so nice comments about some other bands. Now those fans were coming for him, even after he gave a heartfelt apology and in doing so, your relationship had come to light. With everything happening, they both of you were stressed out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This morning, you had woken up feeling well rested, but impossibly drained. So you stayed in bed all day, having no energy to even get up for food, just scrolling on your phone. You guess you stayed there all day cause the next thing you know, you were hearing the code being punched in and your boyfriend walking through the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dragging yourself out of bed, you went to greet him. He looked how you felt: Drained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Y/N,” Hongbin breathes before shuffling towards you, encasing you in a loose, but warm hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How was work, honey?” Your voice is muffled by his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls away, “Crazy. That’s all it ever is now,” he looked you up and down before sighing, “Do you want me order some food and watch tv? I think we both deserve to not think of anything tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nod as he presses a quick kiss on your head. Settling on the couch with a throw blanket, you switch on the tv, browsing the channels when a show catches your eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Food should be here in half an hour. What’s this?” Your boyfriend questions as he walks back into the lounge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fairly Oddparents. It’s one of my favourites.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hongbin smirks to himself before joining you on the couch, wrapping himself around you like an octopus. You chuckle lightly as he tucks his head into your neck, “What are you going to do when the food gets here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t say anything for a while, but you feel his lips on your collarbone before he looks up at you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your heart skips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know I’ve never said that before, but after everything that’s happened lately, I just….I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears gather in your eyes as you shift to kiss him fully on the lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>